Choices to make
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Woody and Jordan are staying in Las Vegas when tragedy strikes the Montecito
1. Chapter 1

**Choices to make **

**Woody and Jordan are staying in Las Vegas when tragedy strikes the Montecito **

**Characters **

**Danny McCoy **

**Delinda Deline **

**Jack McCoy (16) **

**Jen McCoy (13)**

**Hannah McCoy (12) **

**Jeremy McCoy (10)**

**Tammy McCoy (6)**

**Mikey McCoy (6)**

**Patrick McCoy (3)**

**Robbie McCoy (1)**

**Woody Hoyt **

**Jordan Cavanaugh **

**Kyan Hoyt ****(16)**

**Bella Hoyt (14)**

**Jason Hoyt ****(10)**

**Ella Hoyt (4)**

**Sam Marquez **

**Vic Manning **

**Chapter 1: Carusso **

"Jack?" Danny asked one morning . Delinda had already gone to work taking the little ones with her

"yeah?" he asked

"don't forget to pick Woody and Jordan from the airport please" Danny said sipping the remaining of his coffee

"right, I wont" he said distractedly

"okay, let's go" Danny said and both McCoy men headed to the Camaro

"dad. I don't think we'll all fit in the car" Jack pointed out

"take one of the Montecito's jeep then" Danny smiled "you can take iggy"

"fine" Jack took the next turn and headed to the Montecito parking lot

"are you okay?" McCoy asked his son. Jack smiled weakly

"have a good day dad" Jack said smiling again

"later" Danny headed to the casino main entrance

Later that day …

Jack had been lying at his dad's office all day just waiting the hour to pick Jordan and woody

"hey baby" Delinda said opening the office's door

"hi" he said sitting up straight

"you okay, your dad said you're a little off this morning" she said sitting next to him

"I'm fine, how come everyone asks me the same thing" Jack said annoyingly

"you are not okay baby, something is bothering you, I'm your mother" Delinda said pinching his cheek

"okay, fine, I'll tell you but you have to promise you will be totally neutral in your advises" Jack pleaded

"okay, I promise" Delinda rolled her eyes

"it's about Haley" Jack spoke slowly as if what he was saying hurt

"what about her?" his mother asked interested

"well, first of all she hates me" Jack said breathing hard

"none can hate you, you are the cutest…" Delinda smiled

"mom! Focus please!" squealed . he stood up and started walking around thoughtfully

"sorry, totally focus" Delinda crossed her arms and sat up in a better way

"I think she and Caruso are more than friends" Jack admitted painfully

"but I thought Haley hated him" Delinda said indigently

"I thought so too, but I guess I thought wrong" Jack sat on the chair next to his mother

"oh baby, I'm sorry" Delinda bushed his hair softly

"it's okay, I guess we weren't really together" Jack admitted

"that's not true, look at your dad and me" Delinda kissed his forehead "we had some rough patch roads along the way, but we made it"

"is that supposed to make me feel batter?" he asked

"Hey" Danny arrived at the office hurriedly

"we'll talk later okay baby?" Delinda whispered "maybe you should tell your dad about it" she kissed his forehead

"what, did I interrupted something?" Danny asked

"no, I have to go check the party at Mystique" Delinda kissed her husband and left the office

"dad, can I talk to you for a sec?" Jack sat across his father who was signing some papers

"sure" Danny smiled at left the pen aside "what's up?"

Jack told him everything he had told Delinda and asked his dad for advice

"well, you should tell her what you feel" Danny said

"I should?" Jack asked "but what if Caruso beats the crap out of me?"

"then you'll proof Haley you care" Danny said

Jack remained quiet for a while. "thanks dad"

"sure bud, now you should better go and pick Woody and Jordan" Danny hugged his son and kissed his forehead

"I love you dad" Jack smiled

"I love you too kid"

**Okay chapter 1 ! hope you like it! Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Choices to make **

**Woody and Jordan are staying in Las Vegas when tragedy strikes the Montecito **

Chapter 2: old faces

"Jack?" Jerry asked "what you doing here?"

"picking some family up" Jack smiled at the old airport security guard "how's work?"

"it's going" he smiled "have a good day, and say hello to your father for me?"

"sure no problem" Jack didn't have to wait long to find the Hoyt family between the crowd. Kyan and Bella were curiously looking around while Jason was the first to spot him. Ella was safely on Woody's arms, away from the bunch

"Uncle Woody, Aunt Jordan" Jack reached the Hoyt family quickly and led them to the car

"hi kiddo, how have you been doing?" Woody asked as he placed Ella on Patrick's car seat

"you know, I've been okay" he turned the engine on and headed to the strip "been helping dad around and earning some money"

"good, I'm glad you are opening your way on Las Vegas" Jordan smiled "how is your mom?"

"busy, but okay, she is thing about adding another nightclub to the hotel" Jack said as he parked the van at the Valet and the bags were out

"thanks Jim" Jack smiled handing the keys and heading inside

"Jack…" Piper met them at the entrance "hey Woody, Jordan"

"hi" they said in unison

"your dad is been looking for you" piper told the teen "and he wanted me to tell you your rooms are ready"

"thanks" Woody smiled "we'll go check them out"

"okay, I should probably get going, I'll see you guys later" Jack smiled and headed to Danny's office

"dad?" he knocked on the door and opened it slowly

"hey" Danny was on his desk, watching a surveillance video

"Woody and Jordan are here, safe and sound" Jack said "piper told me you wanted to see me"

"yeah, I have a little surprise for you" Danny said standing up "but you have to close your eyes"

"okay" Jack chuckled when Danny blindfolded him and led him to the casino floor

"okay, open them" Danny took the cloth off his eyes and smiled . when he turned around and old friend smiled widely at him

"Justin!" Jack hugged his best friend tightly "I cant believe you are back!"

"yeah, I said "what the heck, I have to go back for the rest of summer and see the look on McCoy's face when I do" Justin smiled

"welcome back" Jack grinned

"oh my god" Delinda appeared form behind Jack "Justin?"

"in the flesh" he smiled again and an a familiar smirk appeared on his face . _he looks more like his father every time I see him. Danny thought _

**Chapter 2! Want to know who Justin is? Any ideas??**


End file.
